The present invention relates to a modular shoe system and, in particular, it concerns a modular shoe having replaceable uppers and outsoles.
By way of introduction, a shoe typically includes a sole section and an upper section. The sole section includes an outsole or tread section, a midsole and an insole. The foot rests on the innersole and the outsole rests on the ground. The midsole is sandwiched between the innersole and the outsole. The uppers and outsole define the appearance of the shoe. There is a need for a modular shoe system having a midsole with replaceable uppers and outsoles due to a number of reasons. First, as fashions change there is a need to change the outside look of the shoe but not the midsole portion. Second, having a midsole with replaceable uppers and outsoles will reduce shoe production costs, reduce shoe storage in shops and at home in the closet.
Of relevance to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 1,803,554 to Knilans. Knilans teaches an athletic shoe having an elastic upper which may be inserted into or removed from a sole, heel counter and toe box. The toe box and heel counter portions are mechanically connected to the sole and cannot be changed. A shortcoming of the aforementioned system is that only part of the uppers are changeable. A further shortcoming of the aforementioned system is that the outsole cannot be changed. Another shortcoming of the aforementioned system is that the shape of the shoe cannot be changed.
Also of relevance to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,531 to Prestridge. Prestridge teaches a shoe having an upper portion and a sole-and-toe portion which are releasably joined together by a male/female track attachment. The upper portion includes the rear section of the uppers and the eyelets therein. A shortcoming of the aforementioned system is due to the tread being connected to the innersole and is not independently changeable. A further shortcoming of the aforementioned system is that only part of the uppers are changeable. Another shortcoming of the aforementioned system is that the shape of the shoes cannot be changed.
Of most relevance to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,888 to Terry. Terry teaches a reversible shoe having a removable midsole. The uppers are permanently joined to the outsole forming one piece. A shortcoming of the aforementioned system is due to the uppers having a zip or similar arrangement to hold the uppers in place on the midsole. The zip is visible, at least partially, and is prone to breaking. Another shortcoming of the aforementioned system is that the toe-cap is formed with the midsole and is not replaceable. A further shortcoming of the aforementioned system is that the uppers are not completely replaceable. Another shortcoming of the aforementioned system is that the shape of the shoe is restricted to the shape of the midsole structure.
Also of relevance to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,363 to Hunter. Hunter teaches a reversible shoe that can be taken apart and reassembled. The uppers are permanently joined to the tread forming one piece. The shoe is assembled using laces, snaps or buttons. An innersole is preferred but not essential. A shortcoming of the aforementioned system is due to the uppers having a laces, snaps or buttons to hold the uppers and tread together. The laces, snaps or buttons are visible and do not allow for convenient assembly and de-assembly of the shoe.
Therefore, there is a need for a modular shoe system having conveniently wholly replaceable uppers and outsoles without the need for additional fasteners in the uppers.